thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Philip
Philip is a cheery little diesel boxcab. He works as a shunting engine at Knapford Station. He lives at Wellsworth Sheds. Coverage *Click here to view Philip's coverage. Personality Philip is a little diesel boxcab engine with a big personality. Philip is a comic character and a bit of a class clown. He is very eager and full of enthusiasm and he has an innocent, but very overblown sense of his own capabilities. Philip can be very funny, but some of the bigger engines have very little patience for the little boxcab, and find him annoying. Philip is strong, fast and likes to hurry about and can constantly boast about it. But Philip's confidence is as big if not bigger than anyone's and he is always willing to try and definitely believes in himself. His actions and attitude soon won him many new friends on Sodor, especially Thomas and Percy, but Gordon and James find his bragging a little hard to accept. Despite this, Philip can be the exact opposite if he chooses to. He is shown being quiet and enjoying the scenery, just like Toby. All in all, Philip reminds Edward of Thomas when he first came to Sodor. Technical Details Basis Philip is loosely based on the Pennsylvania Railroad's diesel-electric Class A6 "Boxcab" switcher with an added back door and a circular back, as well as loose couplings and added buffers. D79315AD-72CC-4AF8-A36D-6222C6D9BA90.jpeg|Philip’s basis Livery Philip is painted dark green and yellow with the number 68 on his sides in black, surrounded by a white circle with a black outline. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Series 19' - The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead and Philip to the Rescue *'Series 20' - Toby's New Friend, Henry Gets the Express (cameo), Pouty James and Engine of the Future *'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, P.A. Problems (cameo), Unscheduled Stops (cameo), Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor (cameo), A Shed for Edward, The Big Freeze (cameo) and Confused Coaches *'Season 22' - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, Thomas Goes to Bollywood (stock footage), An Engine of Many Colours, Apology Impossible, Samson and the Fireworks, Banjo and the Bushfire (stock footage) and Counting on Nia *'Series 23' - Chucklesome Trucks (cameo) Specials *'2016' - The Great Race *'2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor *'2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends Webseries *'Season 1' - Check it Out, Frozen Climbers, Breaking News, Beauty Pageant, Christmas Sing Along, Lovers Day, The Big Thomas Hunt, Superhero, The Mystery of the Doors, Welcome to Sodor, Fashion Fever (cameo), The Spatula, Halloween, Shopping Cart Rally, Fashion Frenzy, Vay-Kay, 12 Days of Thomas, Thomas Holmes, X Marks the Spot and A Piece of Cake *'Season 2' - Lost and Hound (Part 1), Lost and Hound (Part 2), Lost and Hound (Part 3), Lost and Hound (Part 4), Swing Vote (Part 1), Swing Vote (Part 2), Swing Vote (Part 3), Swing Vote (Part 4), The Sodor Games (Part 1) (cameo), The Sodor Games (Part 2) (cameo), The Sodor Games (Part 4) (cameo), Power Hungry (Part 1), Power Hungry (Part 4) (cameo), Silly Season (Part 1), Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 2) (cameo), After Party (Part 2), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 4), Thomas World Fair (Part 2), Thomas World Fair (Part 3), Thomas World Fair (Part 5), World Wide Vacation (Part 1), World Wide Vacation (Part 2), World Wide Vacation (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 1), Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 2), Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 4), Look Within, Be Mine, Cutie, Go Thomas!, Hey! Listen! (cameo), Keep in Touch and A Shoppet Out of Pawville *'Season 3' - T&F Checkout! (Episode 1) and T&F Checkout! (Episode 3) Specials *'2016' - Thomas & Friends: Chef Club *'2017' - Thomas & Friends: World Vacation *'2018' - Thomas & Friends: Wild Style Voice Actors *Rasmus Hardiker (UK/US) *Tim Kreuer (Germany) *Loukas Frangoulis (Greece) *Yoli Seker (Israel) *Marco Barbato (Italy) *Daiki Kobayashi (Japan) *José Ángel Torres (Latin America) *Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands) *Bartosz Wesołowski (Poland) *Jordi Estupiña (Spain) Trivia *Philip has been modified for use on Sodor. He has added buffers and loose couplings on both ends. *Philip is the first American diesel engine to be introduced in the series and the first diesel boxcab introduced in the series. *Philip is numbered 68 after being the 68th standard gauge engine introduced in the Television Series, not counting Marion. Category:Characters